What if
by falln1551
Summary: A figure lurking in the shadows, observing the daily life of Naruto comes across a dilemma. He saved the life of the member of the sound 4, Tayuya. Now his stuck with her since he can't just let her go and dealing with the over-aggressive girl can be quite a task.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is just a story that i had written in the past, like 5 to 6 years ago. Unfortunately i lost the notes. So this is a re-imagining of sorts. I'm writing this story based on how i remember the story, changing somethings now and then. But i really don't know if people would like it. Maybe you will but most likely you wont. Whatever the case maybe i would love some reviews if possible :).**

Chapter 1

My life simply follows a simple routine, that is of course when I'm not following a certain jinchuriki by the name of Naruto. I tend to hide in the shadows and watch the events unfold, since after all this is the jinchuriki that will be the new h okage. And his story would be of great interest, since I know events that happened before

The birth of this child. Not because I was there, after all when the events did happen I was only a little child. I know because my father used to tend to the shadows as well. He was a silent observer, holder of great strength and power. Yet he did not share this power of his with the world, instead he kept it hidden in fear of being forced to use it for a war effort. He was not a warrior, he was a scientist. Who only wanted to help humankind.

But when he made a breakthrough in his research of enhancing the human body in hopes of making it more resilient to sickness. Not having any assistants and test subjects, he resorted to using the formula on himself.

It worked exceptionally well and made him as powerful as 10 men, but it came with a downside. He lost his mind temporarily, and started to crash and destroy the lab.

Hearing the commotion my mother went in. And the rest I didn't hear from dad. I only know dad lost his wife and I lost my mother that eventful day. Ever since then Father hid himself and me. Fearing that the formula would be used by the leaders in hopes of increasing their army power.

It's been a few years since my father left this world. Making me promise that I won't go mad with the power he left me behind. So I tend to the shadows just like my father did. There was also another thing that my father made me promise before departing. And that is, that I won't interfere until a great ninja war was over. He told me that certain events will unfold and due to this events a lot will change in this world for better or worse. And a certain jinchuriki will play a large role on this war. So I follow the jinchuriki by the name of Naruto. To see how this war that my father saw will unfold.

I was doing just that not interfering until that night when Sasuke was stolen by the sound 4. And I don't know why but I just happen to save the girl of the sound 4 by the name of Tayuya. And replaced a dummy in her place. They won't be able to tell the difference, perks of one of my fathers studies. But now I'm stuck in a dilemma. I don't know what to do with this girl, let alone why I saved her. Look at her, over arrogant, loud mouthed, constant state of being pissed at whatever and that tone of hers. But for some reason I was lost in her eyes when she was fighting with Shikimaru. And my body just moved on its own when Temari used her technique to defeat her.

"So what are you going to do with her?" asked Draconis.

Draconis is a manifestation of the power my father left behind me. A second being in my mind. Source of my power and a friend that kept me company through the years. His a gentle being and somewhat of a voice of reason to me.

"I don't know, but since it's already done I can't just let her go. Maybe use that binding technique, I suppose." I reply.

"Haven't seen you act out like that before. Well whatever happens it might just turn a bit more lively around here." I could hear amusement in his tone.

"Yeah whatever happens, I suppose".

-Uugh…- groans Tayuya.

So she's finally waking up? This might be amusing.

-How ya feeling?- I ask.

-Who the fuck are you, and where the fuck am I?- Tayuya

Figures.

-You're in a secluded place, I just happened to save your life-

-Who asked for that, I coulda fucked them easily- Tayua.

-I just felt like it. And also – I use a binding technique – now you won't be able to go very far from me-

-What the fuck. If you think a weak fucker like you could hold me you're a shithead- Tayuya say pissed.

She tries to gather chakra to use a technique. But is shocked to see that her chakra is blocked.

-As you can see you're bound, now just rest ok? Will talk tomorrow, I'll tell you everything tomorrow.-I say

-I'll fucking kill you- she hisses at me.

-Wait till tomorrow ok? Just rest, I can assure you, you're safe for the night and you won't be able to escape- I say.

I turn to leave and turn the light off.

-Have a pleasant sleep- I smile and close the door.


	2. Chapter 2

That was a terrible night. Who knew that Tayuya had so much energy. The constant cursing and shouting was annoying, let alone the smashing. And the fact that my house is little didn't help at all. My house is a semi-underground one. 2 bedrooms 1 living room and 1 kitchen and a training doujo. I use a technique to hide my house and its presence so that no one can find it easily. It's a good thing that my house is sound proof. Though it's only sound proof to the outside, but within the house I could hear all the nasty words that girl was spewing. I really don't know why I saved her. Nevertheless I should go prepare breakfast for myself and the annoying guest of mine.

"Sleep well?" Draconis.

"It was a pleasant night." I joke.

"Is that so? Guess having a girl in the house must be nice for you." Still can hear that tone of amusement

"Yeah right" I reply sarcastically while I prepare a simple breakfast.

I was surprised to see Tayuya sleeping so carefree when I entered her room. To be honest she looks quite beautiful when she is sound as sleep, without shouting or cursing. She looks almost like an angel.

"What the fuck you want?" Tayuya

"Here, prepared you breakfast. And should you be sleeping so carefree like this?"

"You did say I was safe for the night and it seems I CAN'T escape after all"

"But I did give it a good try that was a rough night for me, you know"

"Is that so I had a pleasant night" I sarcastically remark

"Why did you save me?"

"Believe me, I'm asking that question as well"

"So who are you?" she asks while eating the breakfast I made

"I'm a shadow, a watcher you might say"

"A watcher?"

"Yes I don't interfere in events and just observe from the shadows, usually"

"Saving you was the first thing that I actually did"

"And why are you just "watching""

"Because that's the task that have been given to me"

"By who?"

"By my father"

"So why do you follow Orochimaru?" I ask

"For power"

"For that cursed seal?"

"I am from the hidden sound village, so I shall follow the orders from the leader"

"Never thought that you were a follower" I smirked

"You don't belong to a village?"

"I don't"

"So what are you gonna do with me?"

"I don't know, I can't just let you go. It will change certain events"

"So I guess you just have to live with me until the time comes"

"And you think I would just simply stand here and take orders from a shithead like you?"

"Believe me I don't enjoy this as much as you do"

"But for now" and I use another jutsu " I need to go out so I'll use this jutsu to prohibit you from going out"

"Don't worry though you are only prohibited from leaving the house"

"Oh goody" she said sarcastically

"I'll be back in a few hours"

And after that I was on my way to a village to gather some food and some clothes for her. I picked a few pants and some shirts as well as some sweaters. Getting the underwear was the least enjoyable thing I ever did.

When I got back I was surprised to see Tayuya practicing her flute.

"I thought you will try to kill me when I got back"

"I did but I need to ask a few more questions from you first"

"I see"

"Here a change of clothes, I'll be making dinner now so you can go ahead and take a bath. It's the door right next to your room"

"Ok" and she was off to go take a bath

"Didn't think she would be so civil" remarked Draconis.

"Yeah I'm surprised as much as you are" I stated

The dinner for the night was a simple fried fish with misou soup. By the time the dinner was set at the table she was done with her bath. She looked great in normal clothes. I couldn't keep my eyes from her.

"Stop giving me that look you dirty bastard"

"I'm sorry but you look great" I replied

"So what's for dinner"

"A simple meal, enjoy"

She sat down, and started to enjoy the meal.

"So did my mission succeed or did the weak bastards ruined our mission?"

"Your mission was a success but none of the sound for nor did Kimimaro"

"How did you save me, didn't the fuckers know that I was rescued?"

"Nobody knows that you're alive. I used a simple jutsu to switch your body with a different body double. I doubt anyone can tell the difference"

"So how long are you living like this, "in the shadows""

"Ever since I was little"

"So what is in that room I couldn't get it open" she pointed at the doujo door.

"That's my training room I'll get it open if you want to train"

"So why are you "watching""

"I'm waiting for a certain "event""

"Oh, and what is that "event""

"You will see, but I want to ask. Why are you being so civil? I thought you would be a handful"

"It's because I'm interested in how strong you really are. Cause the jutsu you used on me is strange. There's no seal on my body nor are constantly releasing any chakra to sustain the jutsu you used on me. You even left the house and I wasn't able to gather any chakra at all"

"And besides my mission was a success and I believe that Orochimaru-sama would be busy with Sasuke"

" So why not see how strong you really are. Besides I'm still captive here, for the moment"

I smiled "I see"

After we ate the dinner I poured some hot tea for her to drink while I washed the dishes. While I was washing the dishes.

"So what to you do for fun around here?"

"I read and train. And I do some "watching""

"You're a boring fucker aren't you"

"You could say that"

"Well I'm going to bed open that training by tomorrow will ya"

"Got it, good night"

She didn't reply and just went to her room and closed the door behind her.

"I like her" smirked Draconis

"You do?"

"Yah and I know, you do also like her. Why else would you save her"

"Like I said I don't know why I saved her"

"Well I'm going to bed"

That night was a pleasant one. No cursing, shouting and smashing. It was a peaceful night.


End file.
